Support is requested for a conference grant known as the Annual Symposium on the Biology of Skin beginning with the 35th year. The partial support provided for this conference grant will satisfy the following specific aims and these are unchanged from prior years. These conferences will: A) thoroughly cover one aspect of the skin biology annually. B) allow the exchange and acquisition of new knowledge on a formal basis as well as to provide a proving ground for new concepts. C) broaden and shape our understanding and perspective of biological properties of the skin of man under normal and pathologic conditions. D) encourage young investigators to consider the pursuit of careers in academic and investigational dermatology by interacting with established scientists, identifying unsolved problems and identifying long term goals in skin biology. The conference will be held annually in the fall or early spring. Usually this will be held at a lodge on the central Oregon coast at Gleneden Beach, Oregon. The Symposium will be attended by approximately 150 guests in addition to the 25-30 speakers. The topic to be presented in the current year is "Cutaneous Immunobiology". My current chairmen are Drs. Marvin Rittenberg (Oregon Health Sciences University), Stephen I. Katz (National Institutes of Health), and James N. Gilliam (University of Texas Southwestern, Dallas). Future topics planned for the Symposium will be selected from the following general subjects: "Melanogenesis & Pigmentary Disorders," "Nutrition & the Skin," "Inherited Disorders of the Integument," "Cutaneous Cell Membrane Receptors," "Aging," "Wound Healing," or "Methods in Skin Research."